potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page archive
Welcome to the Pirates of the Burning Sea Wiki! Besieged Tortuga info is desperatly needed! since August 2006 PotBSWiki in: Deutsch - français - Español Game Basics * Guides ** Economy Guides ** General Guides ** Missions ** NPC's ** Reputation * Servers * Societies * Interface – What you see on your screen. * Game Mechanics – What and how of the game * Game Terminology * Tools ** Economy Tools – Tools to help manage your economy ** Ship Tools * Fun Facts & Easter Eggs Economy * City Resources * Commodities ** Cannon Ammunition ** Consumables ** Loot Items ** Manufactured Goods ** Outfitting ** Raw Materials ** Shipwright Materials * Personal Equipment * Recipe Books * Recipes ** Cannon Ammunition Recipes ** Consumable Recipes ** Manufactured Goods Recipes ** Outfitting Recipes ** Raw Materials Recipes ** Ship Construction Recipes ** Shipwright Materials Recipes ** Structure Recipes * Structures * Patch – Current patch information * Patch Notes – All the patch notes. * Server information – Victory status on each server and links to their societies * Most Wanted (Pages needing attention) ** Refit Ships ** Besiged Tortuga ** Environment effects‎ ** Unrest Reduction Newly... , , A Beginner's Guide to Shipbuilding This guide will look at how best to use your ten structure lots to build ships. It is not intended that you make everything yourself. Some items are required in such small quantities that it is not worth putting up a structure only to demolish it the following day. Other items require a multiple-lot production line in themselves and cannot be fitted in with only ten lots (...) Read more Amazon Basin Trading Company Server: Antigua Nation: Great Britain This small society is the PotBS branch of a larger community of people who share an interest in fair and respectful game play. ABTC doesn't have any specific goals in the game, we get involved in a variety of activities for fun. Amazon Basin players are expected to avoid non-consentual PvP activities and griefing, though the rules of engagement depend a lot on the game and its Basin branch. Similarly, asking for power-leveling or begging for items is discouraged. }} Redesigned Infoboxes :Our beloved Infoboxes are due for a major overhauling. Take a look at the new NPC & Outfitting templates for a little peek at what's coming :-) The Patch Notes for v 2.0.47.0 are up :The patch notes for version 2.0.47.0 have been wiki-fied for your viewing pleasure. You can find them here. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; We are currently maintaining and we could use your help. * ' ' – If you want to keep track of your contributions, please register an account. All are welcome and encouraged to participate by adding or editing content. * Policy – Please go over our site policy before you start making contributions. * Manual of style and formatting * Take a look at out Wishlist for all the things you can help out with. ; Adding content * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. See also the local wiki help section. * As new patches are released, some of our articles becomes outdated. If you enjoy using this Wiki, please take the time to check and update these articles against the game as needed. * Filling those stubs with more contents and a little love and care. * We've got a pretty large number of ' ' - this is probably the area needing the most improvement. * Upload images! See the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Templates. If you want to start a specific kind of article (for example a mission or a ship outfitting) we probably have a template for that. If we don't, let us know. *'Add your society to our wiki. Let everyone know a little bit about your guild! Read here how.' ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Drop by on the Forum if you have any questions. It's also a good place to start practicing your Wiki edit skills if you're new. __NOEDITSECTION__